Confessions
by MaidenofManga
Summary: Toshirou/OC - The truth between Captain and a squad member is finally revealed, finding out what had caused the nervousness of a shy young soul reaper to her long time friend and now Captain.


My second story with a character from an anime and an OC. This is almost as old as A Whole New World but waaaaay shorter... I'm not sure I'll do much stories with OCs for a while. But feel free to rate this after reading. ^^

Toshirou Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are copyright characters of Bleach and Tite Kubo. Kameko Ebina and Yume Haru are mine.

* * *

Confessions

Kameko Ebina, 18 years old member of the Soul Society, Squad 10, seat 12. Her dream - to become a lieutenant alongside Captain Hitsaguya Toshirou, her crush since she joined the Soul Society. He was the youngest captain in all the 13 squads and was the center of attention to some of the girls there. Kameko was one of them.

Kameko had known Toshirou since they both joined the Soul Society. She spoke to him rarely and always admired his agility and thinking skills. She had no idea of his feelings for her and tried her utmost best not to reveal hers.

Kameko's best friend, Yume Haru, was in Squad 7 with Captain Aizen Sousuke. . She joined shortly after her and they became good friends ever since. She had already been informed of Kameko's infatuation for Toshirou and often teased her for being shy. Yume made it a pledge to eventually get them together, even though Kameko was below him in ranking.

Walking outside the barracks of her squad, Kameko was deep in thought when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she started, but stopped short when she found herself looking in the eyes of the young captain.

"Hello, Ebina-san," Toshirou greeted smiling. "I see you're deep in thought again? You really haven't changed."

"Captain... Hitsaguya..." she stuttered, her face a bright shade of pink as she dropped to her knees and bowed. "Forgive me, Captain, I wasn't looking..."

"Do I have to keep reminding you?" he said with a laugh. "You don't have to be so formal when I'm alone. We're friends - just call me Toshirou."

"Yes, Capt... I mean, Toshirou-san," she replied.

He rested a hand on her head. "There now, that's better. Hey, since we're here, how about you join me on my walk?"

"But Cap... I mean, Toshirou-san, I wouldn't want to..."

"It's okay, really. I want you to." He smiled at her and began walking ahead. She blushed slightly and followed him, staying a few feet behind him.

The two strolled under the moonlight in silence for a while, then Toshirou stopped and turned to look on Kameko. She also stopped, but looked down on her feet. He sighed.

"There's one thing I've always wondered about you, Kameko-chan," he said.

"R-really?" she stuttered.

"Why are you so shy? I've known you for half my life, and you still treat me like some kind of royalty, like you're nothing compared to me." He looked at her. "Why don't you treat me like a normal person?"

"Well... I... I don't know," she whispered.

He walked up to her. "Is it because... I'm the child prodigy?"

"No! It's not that! It's just... I can't really find the right words to say..."

"How can't you? It's easy - you just start off with hello." He lifted her head and smiled at her. "Then you just work your way from there."

She blushed deeply. "Captain..."

"Please Kameko-chan, call me Toshirou."

"Yes, Toshirou-san." She smiled a bit and he chuckled.

"Well, it's getting late. You should be heading back now." He walked off and waved goodbye. "See ya later!"

"Goodnight, Toshirou-san!" She held her hand close to her chest, her heart racing, and headed back to her room for the night.

A couple of weeks later, Yume and Kameko were practicing combat moves when Lieutenant Matsumoto appeared. "Captain Hitsaguya would like to have a word with you, Ebina Kameko."

Kameko looked on Yume, who nodded in response. She followed Matsumoto to Hitsaguya's chamber and was left in the doorway. He sat at his desk and was filing out paperwork.

"You may close the door behind you Matsumoto," he stated.

"Yes Captain," she replied. She locked the door and he sighed heavily.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kameko asked nervously.

"Actually, I _needed _to see you." He got up and walked over to the window. "I received a note this morning. It concerns you."

"It... does? You did?"

"Yes. After I read it, I realized something. I don't know how I hadn't realized it before." He turned to her. "We've been very close friends for a long time, right?"

"Yes, we have. Really long." She blushed slightly. "But... what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, like I said, I realized something. I realized, that I've been thinking alot..." He looked away before continuing. "I've thought alot about you."

She gasped. "Wh... Why?"

He walked over to her. "First I need to know Kameko-chan - did you write the note?"

"I... I don't recall writing a note... what was it about?"

He handed her the folded paper and she read it. Almost instantly she realized the handwriting - Yume's. _She told him how I felt... Why?! _Her hands trembled and her cheeks turned red.

"So did you write it?" he asked.

"Well... not exactly... but it is true," she said.

He look startled. "It is? But if you didn't..."

"Yume wrote it," she cut in. "She's known for a while now and I... I couldn't find the courage to tell you myself."

"So your best friend had to do it for you?" He laughed. "Boy, you really haven't changed one bit Kameko-chan!"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Ever since you were little, you've always had someone talk for you," he said smiling. "Funny thing is, it wasn't until we ended up in the same squad that you started to do your own talking. Now I know the real reason why we don't talk much."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Toshirou-san, I was just scared..."

"You don't have to be," he said. He raised her head and looked at her. "The truth is, I felt the same way."

"You were scared? Of what?"

"Of telling you the truth. I didn't know if you felt the same, but now I'm sure." He blushed. "The truth is... I like you, Kameko-chan. I really, really like you."

It was like time stood still. Her heart stopped as she looked on the young captain, whose face was still red from his previous statement. "Toushirou-san... Is it..."

"Yes, it's true. I've liked you since we were kids, and I was glad that you were on the same sqaud as me." He held her hand in his. "I was never sure if you liked me that way, so I never mentioned it. But it's a good thing that I found out."

Kameko looked away and smiled. "I guess we have Yume to thank for that."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He looked at her deeply. "I have one more thing to do before you leave though; something that I should have done a long time ago."

"What's that?" she asked. Before she could react, gap between their bodies and their lips closed. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, causing her to gasp. Evevntually she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. A short while later, he withdrew from her lips and gazed at her face, her cheeks bright pink.

"Do you think you could find words of your own now?" he whispered. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Breathtaking. That's all I can say."

"That's good enough for me." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Outside his office, Matsumoto and Yume peered through a crack in the door on the couple. Matsumoto sighed happily. "It's about time they got together," she stated.

"Yeah," Yume replied. "A little longer and one or the other would've been taken by someone else."

"I feel happy playing Cupid now! Maybe I sholud do matchmaking as a part-time job..."

"Or you can just work for me the rest of your life and love it," said Toushirou, standing next to screamed and fell over, and a wave of laughter erupted from the others.


End file.
